Jika Hogwarts Berada di Indonesia
by HulkJr
Summary: Mengangkat tema sosial atau fenomena di Indonesia yang terjadi sehari-hari. Niatnya sih jadi serial, tapi.. *crossfinger*


Wew, ternyata ada beberapa fanfic gw di yang belum diaplot ke FFn uy.. So, demi meramaikan FF di profil gw, ya pastinya gw aplot aja ke FFn.. Wekeke.. Ditunggu komennya ya kawan-kawan!

* * *

><p>Setting : Tahun kelima<br>Genre : Humor  
>Rating : General<br>Disclaimer: JKR

Serial: Jika Hogwarts Berada di Indonesia

Episode: **Telat**

Teriakan gaduh dan suara jejak langkah orang berlari terdengar jelas dari dalam rumah keluarga Weasley. Namun tak membuat Harry -yang sejak dari 2 minggu lalu berada di sana- beranjak dari ranjang empuknya. Bahkan suara ngorok Ron yang lebih parah dari suara orang bernyanyi paling fals sekalipun itu tak menghentikan rasa nyaman yang menghinggapi Harry. Tetapi, baru saja pikiran Harry hendak berlayar ke alam mimpinya lagi, pintu kamarnya membanting keras, menghasilkan suara seperti pantat Troll yang bertabrakan. Harry pun terkesiap. Matanya seketika membuka. Dan penderitaannya belum berakhir di situ, karena setelahnya terdengar suara yang lebih parah, suara teriakan Mrs Weasley.

"HARRY! RON!" teriak Mrs Weasley sambil menarik selimut Ron dan Harry. "Ayo cepat bangun! Kalau tidak kalian bakal terlambat sampai di stasiun!"

"Haduh, Mom, berisik sekali.. Masih pagi juga.." gumam Ron dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Iya, Mrs Weasley, beri kami waktu sepuluh menit lagi ya.. Mau nyambung ke mimpi tadi.. Habis mimpinya lagi enak sih.." kata Harry juga.

"Kalian ini.. Tak ada waktu lagi! Ini sudah siang, sekitar satu jam lagi alias pukul sebelas, Hogwarts Express akan berangkat!" teriak Mrs Weasley lagi. "Dan lihat! Kalian yang belum bisa ber-apparate masih belum siap sama sekali, sedangkan perjalanan dari rumah kita ke stasiun kurang lebih memakan waktu 50 menit.. Bisa-bisa kalian ketinggalan kereta kalau belum bangun dan siap-siap!"

"Benarkah sudah sesiang itu? Wah gaswat surawat dah.. Ron, ayo bangun.. Jangan sampai kejadian seperti saat kita kelas dua terulang kembali!" ujar Harry sembari berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

Setelah memakan waktu sekitar 2 setengah menit untuk membangunkan Ron, Harry langsung menuju toilet. Hanya sekedar menyikat mukanya dan membasuh giginya (benar-benar ya, saking paniknya Harry dua istilah itu tertukar!). Kemudian dia cari barang-barang yang belum dimasukkan ke dalam kopernya. Untunglah, hanya tinggal beberapa barang seperti celana dalam dan handuk saja yang harus dia pak. Sementara Ron, sepenglihatan Harry masih harus berkutat lebih lama dengan barang bawaannya, karena sepertinya dia belum bersiap-siap sejak kemarin.

Yakin bahwa semua barang-barangnya sudah ada dalam kopernya, Harry segera mengganti pakaiannya. Dan hebat sekali, dia pun baru sadar bahwa dia belum mengganti pakaiannya itu selama dua minggu dia tinggal di rumah kediaman Weasley. Harry jadi merasa salut pada pengorbanan keluarga Weasley yang sanggup menahan bau badannya selama itu.

Akhirnya, sekitar pukul 10.30 semua rombongan sudah siap untuk berangkat. Seharusnya sih dari 10.10 juga sudah siap, tetapi rupanya Ron membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi untuk mengepak barangnya.

"Okay, absen dulu ya.. Ronald, cek. Ginevra, cek. Harry, cek. Arthur, cek. Fred dan George, hmmm, dimana Fred dan George?" seru Mrs Weasley. "Mereka masih belum selesai beres-bereskah? Cepat panggil mereka, Ron!"

"Tu - tunggu Mrs Weasley.. Tadi aku melihat mereka berdua sudah ber-disapparate di belakang kebun sana. Jadi kurasa rombongan kita memang sudah lengkap.." ucap Ginny.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berangkat," kata Mr Weasley. Fyuh, Harry bersyukur, untung saja Ginny melihat si kembar itu menghilang, kalau tidak bisa lebih lama lagi mereka berangkat. "Oh ya, karena kita semua bangun kesiangan, aku tidak bisa meminjam mobil kementrian, jadi terpaksa kita naik Bus Ksatria saja.. Lagipula kendaraan itu lebih cepat kan? Sehingga bisa lah kita sampai ke stasiun tepat pada waktunya.."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Mr Weasley berjalan memimpin rombongan menuju jalan setapak yang bisa dilalui mobil. Lalu sesampainya di jalan setapak itu beliau mengangkat tongkatnya dan seketika muncullah bis tiga tingkat yang akan membawa mereka ke stasiun

"Selamat pagi, saya Stan Shun.."

"Potong saja kata-kata perkenalannya, kita semua sedang terburu-buru, ayo semua naik!" ujar Mrs Weasley. "Langsung ke stasiun King Cross ya!"

"Siap, Madam!" sang sopir yang menjawab dan, WUUSH, bis yang mereka tumpangi pun melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Harry dan Ron, lebih baik kalian duluan yang masuk palang. Kami bertiga menyusul kemudian.." perintah Mrs Weasley ketika mereka telah sampai diantara peron 9 dan 10 yang berada di stasiun. "Cepat.. Cepat.. kereta berangkat sekitar 2 menit lagi..!"

Harry dan Ron pun segera mengikuti perintah dari Mrs Weasley itu. Mereka berdua berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke sebuah palang yang akan membawa mereka ke platform 9 ¾. Palang sudah terlewati, kerumunan penyihir baik yang sudah dikenal atau belum oleh mereka pun terlihat. Tapi, hey, dimana kereta dengan lokomotif berwarna merah yang akan membawa mereka ke Hogwarts? Harry putar kepalanya ke arah Mr dan Mrs Weasley (plus Ginny) yang sudah masuk juga, kemudian memandang dengan ekspresi bingung ke arah mereka. Dia pandang juga wajah sahabatnya, Ron, yang terlihat sangat bersalah. Apakah kereta itu sudah berangkat?

Untunglah (atau malah rugilah?) jawabannya belum. Karena sebelum Harry mendengar teriakan merdu Mrs Weasley lagi yang sudah bersiap-siap memarahi Ron, Hermione datang dan menjelaskan bahwa kereta Hogwarts Express sedang mengalami masalah dan bakal telat sekitar 30 menit sampai di stasiun ini. Mendengar berita itu, Harry pun hanya bisa membatin, _tahu gini tadi naik Knight Bus aja sampai Hogwarts!_

**Tamat**

NB: Tulisan di atas terinspirasi dari kejadian sehari-hari penulis yang saban ari kudu ngejar jadwal kereta. wakaka.. Semoga perkereta-apian kita makin baik ya, biar ga telat lagi..

Btw, sepertinya tulisan ini akan berseri, so tunggu aja fenomena Indonesia lain yang akan diangkat dalam tema Harpot. Hohoho..

* * *

><p>Diposting di HPI tanggal 18 Januari 2010 (Saat gw kerja di Jakarta bolak-balik Bogor naek Kereta). *lirik ke atas* Ternyata gw niatin FF ini sebagai berseri ya waktu itu? Hahaha.. Insya Allah beneran gw jadiin serial deh.. *gajanji*<p> 


End file.
